Grannarna vaknar (Linda Bengtzing)
|language = Swedish |artist = Linda Bengtzing |composer = |album = Vild och galen |album_year = 2008 }} s wake up |Jag vet att de saknar |I know they don't have |Det vi har |What we have |Genom nätterna |Through the nights |Ända fram |All the way |Så väggarna skakar |So the walls shake |Och grannarna vaknar |And the s wake up |Så skyll på mig |So blame me |Jag låter nog mer än dig |I probably make more noise than you |Och våra grannar har nog sovit klart |And our s have probably slept enough |De ska ju ändå upp och jobba snart |They'll get up for work soon, anyway |- |- |Du kommer hem från jobbet klockan sju |You came home from work at seven o'clock |Och sen så somnar du |And then you fall asleep |I soffan framför TV:n |In the couch in front of the TV |Jag knuffar över dig till sängen sen |I push you over to the bed thereafter |Så du får vila, men |So you can rest, but |Jag har andra planer för dig |I have other plans for you |Ditt jobb är viktigt, och börjar snart |Your work is important, and will start soon |Och nu har du sovit klart (nu har du sovit klart) |And you have now slept enough (you have now slept enough) |- |- |Men jag tar dig ut ur drömmarna |But I take you out of your dreams |Ända fram |All the way |Så grannarna vaknar |So the s wake up |Jag vet att de saknar |I know they don't have |Det vi har |What we have |Genom nätterna |Through the nights |Ända fram |All the way |Så väggarna skakar |So the walls shake |Och grannarna vaknar |And the s wake up |Så skyll på mig |So blame me |Jag låter nog mer än dig |I probably make more noise than you |Och våra grannar har nog sovit klart |And our s have probably slept enough |De ska ju ändå upp och jobba snart |They'll get up for work soon, anyway |- |- |I Stockholm sover alla utom jag |In Stockholm, everyone sleeps except for me |Ska upp och jobba snart |Will get up and work soon |Så kan vi inte ha det |We can't have it like that |Hela Stockholm verkar sova så bra |All of Stockholm seems to sleep well |Alla utom jag (och någon annan här bredvid mig) |Everyone except for me (and someone else here with me) |- |- |För jag tar dig ut ur drömmarna |Because I take you out of your dreams |Ända fram |All the way |Så grannarna vaknar |So the s wake up |Och jag vet att de saknar |And I know they don't have |Det vi har |What we have |Genom nätterna |Through the nights |Ända fram |All the way |Så väggarna skakar |So the walls shake |Och grannarna vaknar |And the s wake up |Jag tar dig ut ur drömmarna |I take you out of your dreams |Ända fram |All the way |Så grannarna vaknar |So the s wake up |Jag vet att de saknar |I know they don't have |Det vi har |What we have |Genom nätterna |Through the nights |Ända fram |All the way |Så väggarna skakar |So the walls shake |Och grannarna vaknar |And the s wake up |Så skyll på mig |So blame me |Jag låter nog mer än dig |I probably make more noise than you |Och våra grannar har nog sovit klart |And our s have probably slept enough |De ska ju ändå upp och jobba snart |They'll get up for work soon, anyway |- |- |De ska ju ändå upp och jobba snart |They'll get up for work soon, anyway }}